The innocent girl
by Skull-sama
Summary: Your the innocent girl no-one questions, or so they think. Rated T for swearing. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

As you walk down the road, it started to rain. 'Great, on the day I don't bring an umbrella it rains' you think."Hey (Y/N)!" says Yamamoto. He runs up to you and offers an umbrella. "Thanks," you say. You to walk in silence. "This is my house, "you say. You give him the umbrella and open the door to your house. "BROTHER. I'M HOME!" you shout up the stairs.

"You forgot your umbrella." He said in his monotone voice. You glare at him because he looks after you therefore he should have told you to take your umbrella. "Whatever" You say.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey readers! Here's a new chapter. ENJOY!

You went upstairs to sort out your stuff and get changed out of your school uniform. You were extremely tired from all the work you did today. It didn't help that your brother forced you on a mission last night. "(Y/N)! Come down stairs!" Shouted your brother. You walked down the stairs only to see your brother with a letter. You stanched it off him.

Dear (Y/N) and Kaoru,

I'm writing to tell you about the mission you will be going on. You need to receive a piece of information. I will be at your house at midnight to collect it.

Best of Luck

Boss

'Great, another mission' You thought to yourself

That chapter is really short isn't it. Sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here's chapter 3!

TIME SKIP!

You ran towards your brother ready to jump. You grabbed onto the wall and pulled yourself up.

Kaoru's (your brother) POV

A gate opened and I ran towards it. "We're in," I said to my younger sister. She found an open window and climbed in. We ran through the many hall ways with her leading. We found the room we are looking for and entered. "You go and the info, I'll keep lookout," I said to her. She nodded in reply. 10 minutes later she had got the information we needed. "They're in there," Someone shouted.

"They've found us lets go," I shouted at her. She jumped out of a nearby window. I followed. We were surrounded.

Normal POV 

You started to shot arrows at the people around you. You did a forward flip over and landed perfectly. "(Y/N) Behind you," Kaoru shouted. You turned around. "Tsuna-kun!"

A cliff-hanger. You guys hate me now don't you? It's Christmas on Sunday which is only 5 DAYS AWAY! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday. So I'll try and make this a longer one

"Tsuna-kun!" You said shocked. What was Tsuna doing here? Wait don't tell me we just attacked the Vongola! "(Y/N), give the information back," Tsuna said. Something wasn't right. Tsuna looked pretty scary. "No," Was your simple answer. You couldn't give it back. So you decided to run. Tsuna tried to move but he didn't realise that you had thrown some kind of knife where the bottom of his trousers were. "(Y/N), Come back," Shouted Tsuna

"No way," You shouted back. Kaoru had broken free from the attackers and was running towards the now closing gate. You got out just in time. You light an arrow and shot it over the wall. A bunch of oil caught on fire. It spelt out the word Orokamono (fools). You two carried on running till you got to your brothers car.

You arrived at home. "You idiot! Why didn't you tell me we were attacking the Vongola?" You whacked him on the head.

"Now is no time for arguing." He said calmly. The door bell went off. You opened the door and gave your boss the information. You shut the door and started setting up traps because you knew that they would attack any moment. "All the traps are set up, what do we do now?" You asked.

"We wait." He stated.

Tsuna POV 

Gokudera, Reborn and I hurried to Yamamoto house because we knew he knew where (Y/N) lives. When we arrived we knocked on the door. "Hey Yamamoto, we need to know where (Y/N) lives." I said.

"Sure, it's this way," Yamamoto said. We walked in silence all the way there. When we arrived we noticed that the front door was open. "It' a trap," Gokudera said what we were all thinking.

"I know, but we have to get that information." I said

There you go. That is my longest chapter so far! HAPPINESS! Well I'll be off. REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter!**

**Tsuna POV**

We walked in slowly not seeing the trap wire. Reborn noticed it. "Stop," he said

"What is it Reborn?" I questioned him

"There is a trap wire right in front of you covered in poison," he stated simply.

**You're POV**

You heard the talking about the trap wire. 'So they noticed it then' you thought to yourself. Your plan was going perfectly. "Hey this door is looked," you heard Tsuna say. They found your hide out in the basement. "I can unlock it," said Gokudera.

CLICK

It unlocked

They slowly climbed down

You heard their footsteps

"Stop," said the baby "Who's there?"

You stepped out of the shadows. "Don't come any closer," Your voice sounded firm, but you were scared on the inside. You knew they were strong but you had the upper hand. "(Y/N), listen we aren't going to hurt you. We just want the disk back," Tsuna said stepping forward. You already had an arrow loaded and had shot it aiming at Tsunas arm. It missed hitting Yamamotos arm instead.

"Come any closer and I will kill you." Yamamoto collapsed. Probably from the poison on the arrow you shot. You weren't going to fall for any traps. You shot another arrow at Gokudera when stepped forward, he then collapsed. Tsuna turned into deathperation mode. You shot an arrow. It hit him. He collapsed. You started running into your incredibly big basement. The baby was following you. He stopped you. "(Y/N), stop this now. I'll make an alliance with you. I'll give you any information about our famiglia and our allied famiglia, if you don't kill anyone from Vongola and the allied famiglias."

"Fine," you said

"Now go and heal them," the baby said. You walked with the baby back to where they were. You gave each of them the antidote.

**Hey guys, I tried to write more. But my laptop was being stupid. Stupid laptop *laptop shuts down* No I didn't mean it *laptop turns back on*. PWNED! *laptop shuts down again* I give up *laptop turns back on. Laptop writes on word in big letters 'PWNED!'*** **Review before my laptop shuts down again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I forget to do all the disclaimers before. So here is the disclaimer for all my fanfics and chapters of this fanfic: If I owned KHR it would fail so I don't!**

"Kaoru," you called. You had to get him to carry Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna upstairs into a guest room. "Yes (Y/N)," he said

"I need you to carry them upstairs," You said. He already knew of the alliance seeing as you told him. He thought it was a stupid idea at first but you managed to convince him. The thing was though you had to tell the boss. You were not looking forward to that. When they were upstairs in bed you went to make tea (a cup of tea seeing as your British in this, if you don't like tea then choose another drink) and sat down. It was a tiring day and you were extremely tired. You drank the cup of tea (or any other drink) and went to bed.

**MORNING**

You went upstairs to check on Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto.

Tsunas Room

"Mourning Tsuna, don't worry I'm not going to kill you. Me and Reborn made a deal," You said. You put your [hair colour] hair behind your ear. You had to rebuild your relationship with each of them; you might as well make a start. After talking with Tsuna you checked up on Gokudera saying the same thing. After that you went into Yamamoto's room.

Yamamoto's Room

"Mourning Yamamoto, how are you?" You asked. No reply. "Yamamot-"

"When can I go home?" Yamamoto asked

"When you're better," You said "I have to go to school now, see you later." With that you left without another word.

**There you go, I can't believe its Christmas tomorrow! I'm so excited! Reviews are very much appreciated. I won't be able to update next week sorry, I'm away you see and my laptop won't be able to connect, but I might be able to update later in the week. PEACE OUT! (REVIEW) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo! I'm back but I'm only updating 'cause I can!**

When you got home you went to check on them to make sure your brother didn't kill them. They all looked alive but you had to poke them to make sure, which led to a grumpy Gokudera, a scared Tsuna and a saddened Yamamoto (Yes Yamamoto is still sad). You made them some food to cheer them up. "(Y/N)," Kaoru called

"Yes Kaoru," You said as you plodded down the stairs

"Boss is here and he wants to talk to you," He said

"Fine," Is what you said.

You walked into the sitting room and saw your boss sitting on one of the sofas. You sat down at the one opposite and looked at him. "(Y/N), I need to talk about that alliance you made with the Vongola Famiglia," He said. You could tell this wasn't good news. "Reborn-san has also come."

"Ciaossu," Said a familiar voice. You already knew if it was about the alliance then Reborn would be there. "We made an arrangement for you," Boss said

"Why me?" You asked

"Because you are the one you made it with Reborn," He stated simply

"But wouldn't the boss of the Vongola have to be here, I mean it is his family," You said

"Vongola Ninth, the current boss, wasn't able to make it to Japan," Reborn said. You looked at Reborn, no let me rephrase that, you glared at Reborn. "(Y/N) let's not forget our manners now," Your boss said. You stopped glaring at Reborn and looked back at your boss. "Continue," You said

"Vongola Ninth and I talked on the phone and decided the best way to make the alliance official is to marry Tsuna!" He explained

"...WHAT!" You shouted

**There you go, now I'm going to have a completion! It is who can think of the best question so I can question my 43 year old mum about her school life? I know that she travelled to different countries during school life, she was born in 1968 and she once went to school in Germany. Please PM me and don't put it in a review. Thanks. Oh, and review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I have decided to finish off with one more chapter. I own nothing.**

3 years later (you and Tsuna are now 18)

You woke up. It was your 18th birthday and you are getting married in one week. Now you aren't the happiest bride to be out there. You want to know why? It's because it's an arranged marriage. To your best friend. It was kind of your fault but still. You only saw Tsuna as a friend. You didn't even love him. Oh well, you should be happy. You're 18. You can vote (I don't know the voting age in Japan, so I'm going with the English system here), drink alcohol. Yet you didn't feel complete. Not without him. The one you truly loved. He had gone a mission to Italy the 3 years ago. After he healed from the wounds you gave him.

You went downstairs to see the old decorations hung up. Only there were more than usual. There were ones saying 'Bride-to-be!' You walked into the kitchen. "Happy Birthday, (Y/N)-Chan!" It seemed as if hundreds of voices shouted it. But there was only the usual there. Kaoru, Tsuna, Gokudera, Kyoko, Haru and Boss. You probably looked disappointed because Kyoko asked "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," you said quietly. You sat down in the 'birthday chair'. You looked at the all the presents you got. There was one extra than usual. It was wrapped in blue wrapping paper. Made to look like the sea. It was fairly small. "Open mine first, it's the purple one," said Haru. So you picked up a fairly large one and started opening it. Once the wrapping paper was gone there was a box. You open the box and saw a beautiful wedding kimono. It was a light [enter fave colour] with a lightish blue sash (don't know what thing in the middle is called). "Arigatō, Haru." You placed the box down.

{TIME SKIP}

You took all the gifts upstairs including the little box with blue wrapping paper on it. You hadn't opened that one yet. Once you put them all in your room, you thought it was safe to open it. There was a little note on the top. It read:

_Dear (Y/N)-Chan,_

_Here is a little gift from me and I'm sorry I wasn't able to be here for the last 3 years. I will be returning for next week. I wish you a very happy Birthday._

_Best Wishes,_

_Yamamoto._

Yamamoto! You were shocked. I mean who wouldn't be. You were sure he had forgotten you. He always sent the others stuff, but never you. You read the 10 times, just to make sure you weren't going crazy. You quickly, but carefully, took the wrapping paper of. You saw a navy blue box and open it. In the box was a simple locket {Link .com/reviews/steampunk-locket-necklace-silver-sparrows-flight-by-steamtrunkstudio-on-etsy }. It was beautiful. You clicked it open and inside were a picture of you and Yamamoto smiling together. You would treasure it for the rest of your life. "(Y/N)," said your brother as he entered your room. You quickly stuffed the necklace into your pocket. "Yes?" you asked

"The last time I checked, the others are downstairs and not up here," Kaoru said

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming," you said. You walked back downstairs with your brother.

{Time skip to day before the wedding}

"Hey (Y/N)-Chan, you ok?" Kyoko asked

"Huh, oh yeah sorry. I zoned out," you said. You were nervous. Yamamoto was coming back today. After being away for 3 years and you needed to thank him for the necklace. You were bored of waiting. When you heard your brother open the door. You heard them talking in low voices. You got up wondering who was there. "Excuse me. I'll be back in a minute," you said

"Ok," Kyoko and Haru said at the same time. You stepped out to the door way. "I thought I told you, you can't see her anymore," you heard Kaoru say

"I just want to wish her well." You stopped in your tracks. Yamamoto. Why wasn't Kaoru letting him in? What had Yamamoto done to make Kaoru hate him? You decided to continue on your journey. You saw Yamamoto. "Yamamoto-Kun?" You said, half asked

"(Y/N)-Chan," Yamamoto said in reply. You two just stood there for awhile. "(Y/N) go back to the sitting room," Kaoru said

"Why aren't you letting Yamamoto-Kun in?" You asked

"Just go back to the sitting room,"

"No." The first time you disobeyed your brother. He couldn't control you. You were 18 and you wanted to talk to Yamamoto. "I want to talk to Yamamoto-Kun," You said

"(Y/N), now,"

"Why don't you go away? I'm fed up of you bossing me around all the time. I want to talk to Yamamoto-Kun, we haven't seen each other in 3 three years and you tell me I can't talk to him," You shout, temper rising. You were angry and Kaoru knew it. "I am not letting you talk to that bastard," Kaoru shout this time. You walked up to him and slapped him. Hard. "How could you call him a bastard?" You asked quietly, on the brink of tears

"How could I not?" You ran upstairs. Not wanting to listen anymore. Yamamoto picked your brother up (AN: imagine this in slow motion. Pretty awesome isn't it ^-^). Yamamoto guessed it was best to leave. Just after he left Haru and Kyoko came out of the sitting room. They guessed it was time to leave, so they did.

{Time Skip to wedding day}

You got up early to get ready for the wedding. Kyoko, Haru, Chrome, Bianchi and I-Pin came over to help. You took a shower and washed your hair. You put a bath robe on and tied your hair in a towel. You stepped back into your bedroom. They then put {same colour as the kimono} nail varnish on your fingernails and toe nails. They dried your hair and put it in a bun. Once you were ready, they helped you slip on the kimono. You were ready to go. "Are you ready?" Kyoko asked

"As ready as I'll ever be," You replied.

{Time Skip to Ceremony}

Your brother led you down to Tsuna and left you there. Tsuna took your hand and you began the vows. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, do you take (L/N) (Y/N) to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked (AN: using the western ceremony)

"I do," Tsuna said

"(L/N) (Y/N), do you take Sawada Tsunayoshi to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked you

"I-I d-." Bang. You felt a pain in your chest. You feel slowly to the ground. You heard people shouting your name, but the world was silent. You started to feel cold as blood poured out of your wound. You were going to die. You never got the chance to tell Yamamoto your feelings, you never would.

**Done. That is a fanfiction done and dusted. If you want an extended ending then PM me. Ciao**


End file.
